


bang bang bang

by blurabbit



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, M/M, all of my sins in one link, porn collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurabbit/pseuds/blurabbit
Summary: exactly as the tags say: a collection of my porn snippets from discord. there's warnings at the front of every potentially triggering chapter for safe reading.





	1. hands

**Author's Note:**

> so life is beating me with a stick right now (what else is new) and Sunshine0706 suggested this so here you go folks: a collection of incredibly random and self-indulgent porn //throws confetti
> 
> for _seungriseyo_ readers i am VERY SORRY but it's essay season right now and i'm d y i n g //sobs in a corner

seungri is always so sweet in bed, seunghyun muses, savouring the tight heat that clenches around him when he thrusts in a little bit deeper. he's so polite, begging seunghyun when he presses him, and seunghyun delights in the sounds that he makes. every moan, every cry; every whine, every groan; he loves it all. he thrusts in one last time, and seungri gasps. his body arches beautifully upwards, and his fingers, laced together with seunghyun's own, curl and uncurl around seunghyun's from the pleasure. seunghyun hums lowly, pleased. when seungri's gotten over his orgasm, he slumps back onto the bed, his hands relaxing once more. seunghyun curls up next to him, delighting in the perfect way seungri fits into his side.

"seungri-ahhh," he murmurs, "can we do one more round?"

"no," seungri mutters back.

" _seungri-ahhhhhhhhhhh—_ "

"_no,_ hyung."


	2. hybrid

"you're so pretty seungri-ah..." jiyong coos, scraping his teeth lightly down the column of seungri's neck. the younger boy shudders, instinctively trying to recoil, but settles when jiyong bites down in warning. "we never thought that you'd actually present as a panda, but it makes so much sense, doesn't it? our cute little panda maknae."

he reaches down, and seungri jolts at his touch, hyper-sensitive.

"hyung," he whispers. "hyungie, i - i feel weird." he's panting lightly now, a red flush high on his cheeks. jiyong smiles slowly at the sight - he's barely touched him but he's already so aroused.

he must be feeling too overwhelmed from his presentation, to revert back to informal language. at this realization, jiyong's gaze darkens. "leave it all to hyung," he murmurs, eyes tracking the slight tilt of seungri's head as the latter bares his neck in an unconscious sign of submission. "you don't have to worry about a thing."

seungri's breath hitches as jiyong draws his length out from his boxers. the snake hybrid hums in satisfaction when the younger boy remains in his hold as he tugs his boxers down.

seungri's cock is gorgeous, thick and heavy in his hands and drooling precome onto his stomach. seungri flinches as jiyong exposes it to the cold air of the room, only to cry out as the older man wraps one hand around it.

"hyung," he gasps, hips bucking upwards as he tries to create friction. "jiyongie-hyung, what - why -"

 _he's probably confused as to why he's so sensitive,_ jiyong muses as he presses seungri's hips down, preventing him from moving. he doesn't answer their maknae's implied question, instead choosing to continue stroking his length at his own pace.

seungri is moaning now, making high, stuttering whines in his throat that goes straight to jiyong's cock. he's beautiful like this, spread out on his bedsheets as jiyong brings him to completion, pale skin flushed pink and hands curling and uncurling around the sheets as he gasps and moans.

_if he's like this now, jiyong thinks, what would he be like when he takes one of us?_

the thought is almost too much to imagine, so he concentrates on seungri's cock instead, upping his pace. he thinks about stopping, making seungri sob as he's denied his climax just as he reaches his limit; thinks about making him _beg_ for jiyong, but he decides not to. seungri's only just presented, after all - and they'll have so much time later for more.

seungri's gasps and whines become higher in pitch and frequency, and jiyong watches with rapt attention as the boy cums in thick white spurts onto his abdomen. seungri sobs as jiyong continues to stroke him through his climax, bonelessly trembling as jiyong maneuvers him to the other side of the bed.

"that wasn't so bad now, was it?" jiyong smiles, heedless to seungri's quiet pleas of _hyung, it's too much - i can't -_. he smooths seungri's hair fondly. "ah, you have such low stamina, seungri-ah. you're tired already from just a handjob?" this level of exhaustion is completely normal for having just presented, but he enjoys the red, embarrassed blush on seungri's cheeks.

jiyong laughs in amusement, leaning down to kiss seungri on the cheek. but he isn’t planning on ending this just yet.

seungri's eyes widen as jiyong positions his legs to wrap around the older man's waist. jiyong hums as he draws out his own length, hard and an angry red.

jiyong won't take seungri's virginity. seunghyun gets to have that honour, as the oldest of their group, and although he hates the thought of someone having seungri first, he'd grudgingly agreed to obey the seniority hierarchy.

instead, he closes seungri's thighs around his cock, and thrusts back and forth. seungri's thighs are soft and smooth, with a trace of corded muscle from training, and jiyong groans in pleasure as he fucks them. seungri moans at the sensation of his cock sliding back and forth between his inner thighs, and jiyong isn't surprised when the panda hybrid cums again.

the coil of heat in his belly gets tighter and tighter, and jiyong knows that he's close. he pulls seungri up into a kiss, teeth clicking as his tongue curls around seungri's. he swallows the small, muffled sounds that the younger boy makes, and he cums as seungri whimpers into the kiss.

seungri shivers as jiyong cums white stripes onto his thighs, too exhausted to move. jiyong licks his lips at the sight of his own seed marking his pale skin. he wants to keep seungri like this, shuddering and pretty as he cums again and again, marking him as _his,_ but he eventually decides to wipe the cum stains on his maknae's body with a wet cloth. the others would be angry if his scent on seungri was too strong, and jiyong doesn't feel like dealing with three predator hybrids all at the same time.

seungri snuffles softly as he curls around jiyong, unconsciously seeking warmth, and jiyong chuckles fondly. he pulls the sheets up to the panda hybrid's chin, tucking him in.

before he falls asleep, he remembers to take his phone off the nightstand. unlocking it, he types a text into the group chat.

**choi seunghyun, kwon jiyong, dong youngbae, kang daesung (4)**

[8:18 PM]  
 _me_ : it's done

putting his phone back onto the nightstand, he yawns slightly, nuzzling into the crook of seungri's neck. seungri smells nice, his scent a mix of jiyong, sex, and his own lavender scent, and jiyong breathes in the scent as he relaxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then seungri woke up and judo-kicked jiyong out of the room 
> 
> hybrid au! i've always wanted to write one of those. i guess this counts, right?:DD 
> 
> seungri's a panda hybrid, and jiyong's a snake hybrid. seunghyun, youngbae, and daesung are tiger, wolf, and fox hybrids respectively


	3. tag-team

"seungri-ah," seunghyun’s voice lowers to something even huskier than his usual voice, something raw. his grip in seungri’s hair is iron, preventing him from pushing away. "seungri-ah..."

" _ahh…mmf…_" seungri’s eyes water as seunghyun thrusts in and out of his mouth. what the older man possibly lacks in thickness he more than makes up for it in length, and it’s all he can do to not choke. lewd, slick noises echo throughout the room as he desperately swallows around the foreign object, unable to protest or resist.

eventually, seunghyun lets out a pleasured sigh, and he takes his cock out. a string of semen and saliva connect the tip of the mushroomed head to seungri’s mouth, as the latter almost falls forward in exhaustion if not for jiyong’s hold on him. his lips are slightly swollen, pink and slick with saliva and semen, and in his daze he only makes a small noise of discomfort as jiyong leans forward, parting them obediently as jiyong seals them with his. jiyong takes his time with the kiss, nipping at seungri’s bottom lip and languidly exploring his mouth, even as he reaches down to palm the other’s cock.

seungri startles at the contact, instinctively flinching away, but jiyong’s hands tighten on his waist to hold him in place. 

"where do you think you’re going, maknae-ah?" he murmurs, lips pressed to the juncture of his neck, and he chuckles lowly as seungri fails to suppress a shiver. at the same time jiyong moves his hand up and down the length of his cock at a fast pace, a complete contrast to the sweetness of his kiss, and even as he cries out faint protests, seungri’s hips are making aborted thrusts into his hand. He does not reply, instead brushing his thumb over seungri’s slit, watching silently as the younger man makes a high-pitched cry, faint and breathless. he increases his pace, relishing the way that it makes seungri tremble in his arms, and leans forward to swallow his small mewls and cries.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a dirty dirty bean
> 
> also i'm just going to put the seungri discord chat link here again just because:  
> https://discord.gg/TxzFFBa  
> i'm only putting this link in my explicit fics because i don't want to screen the chat for kids lmao


End file.
